


The Meeting in a Lift

by GirlAhgase



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase
Summary: Months have passed and Hoseok’s comeback has been a success. Life is very different being a single member but he is  slowly adjusting to living with the huge unfilled hole in his chest where he used to hold the special person in his life. Then one day there was the meeting in the lift.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Meeting in a Lift

**Author's Note:**

> This story just wouldn't leave me alone - so here it is.

The doors opened and a small group of people walked into the front of the lift. He leaned against the back wall and closed his eyes knowing he was going to the rehearsal room on the top floor and the other people would leave on the floors before. He turned the volume up on his phone as he listened to the rough mixes of the new tracks in his EarPods, they sounded good and he could feel the prickling under his skin that could only mean the Wenee’s would love them. 

The lift stopped twice, and he could sense movement around him as people came and left. Only a couple more stops and then it would be his floor. He felt someone move in closely to the side of him but kept his eyes closed until the lift came to a stop. He pushed his body away from the wall pulling his rucksack onto his shoulder and made ready to walk forward as a cold hand wrapped around his right upper arm. The long fingers curled around the muscle as it twitched furiously at a touch it would always recognise. He scrunched his eyes tightly shut and drew in a deep breath frozen to the spot. His brain screamed to run, as fast as he could and to not open his eyes until he was out of the lift and a long way away while his heart rebelled and tried to rip its way out of his chest to find the person next to him. His deep breath had been a mistake as the smell of musk and citrus lemons smashed its way through his body squeezing his screaming heart in a crippling grip. A large gentle hand removed the bud from his ear and he flinched as the soft husky voice said ‘open your eyes Hoseok, at least do me the courtesy of looking at me’ He kept his eyes shut as he weighed the cost of looking at the tall ethereally beautiful man standing next to him. His body was already screaming its need for his touch and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself from kissing the other man if he was captured by his eyes. ‘Hoseok….please’ the voice said with a tremor this time and the hold on his arm turned into a tentative caress down the limb ‘please look at me’ he said as his hand reached the wrist and his fingers pushed between the other mans. Hoseok’s hand responded with complete familiarity and his fingers tangled with the tall mans who gave a small breathy moan in response. He felt the beautiful man move nearer until his head came to rest on Hoseok’s shoulder ‘please’ the honey voice whispered and he felt his body scream to turn and wrap his arms around him as he had done thousands of times before. 

The lift doors closed as he remained frozen to the spot. The face next to him turned inward and plump lips tentatively kissed the curve of his neck, a wave of painful familiarity washed over Hoseok and he couldn’t trap the painful noise from escaping him as the lift came to a stop again and he heard the doors open.  
‘Hyungwon?’ a voice called from the lift entrance and Hoseok opened his eyes slowly to look into the pain filled eyes of his closest friend ‘Hyungwon we need to go, the minibus is outside waiting’ Shownu said without moving watching them both closely his face expressionless while his eyes showed his internal storm. The grip on his hand tightened and he felt Hyungwon bury his face deeper into the curve of his neck and shoulder. ‘No’ his muffled voice answered moulding himself into the side of Hoseok’s body. He watched Shownu tense at the one-word answer as Hoseok kept his vision fixed on him and the lift entrance where he remained standing. He felt an arm curve around his waist until a cold hand came to rest on his left side, the beautiful creature next to him was now wrapped around his right side holding him tightly completing them. Hoseok dragged in a deep breath and made to turn to face the person that haunted his every waking moment when a sharp voice shouted ‘Don’t Hoseok, ……….just don’t’ from the lift doorway as Kihyun walked into the lift entrance to stand next to Shownu. 

For a heartbeat, a standoff, and then the hand holding his so tightly untangled his fingers and Hoseok closed his eyes again preparing for the loss of the person wrapped around him, for the crippling pain to return and engulf him. He could hear his heart hammering and screaming in his chest as he waited for the coldness of the other man’s withdrawal. He let his hand drop loosely at his side and waited for him to pull away taking his warmth with him, he could feel the tears building up behind his closed eyelids and he hoped the three other men would leave before he collapsed onto the lift floor broken again. He couldn’t stop the slight jerk backwards when cold fingertips skimmed over his cheek until the hand came to rest gently holding the side of his face. Hoseok made a keening sound as he pushed back his face burying into the hand and a cold thumb caressed his cheekbone in soft arcs. He heard Kihyun’s voice again ‘Hyungwon this is a bad decision, its unworkable you know the company’s stance’ He felt the hand on his face tense slightly before the caress softened again ‘Shut up Kihyun’ the beautiful man answered and he exerted pressure against the side of Hoseok’s face to turn him towards his voice saying ‘Open your eyes Hoseok and look at me.’ 

This time there was no denying him and as Hoseok’s face turned he opened his eyes giving in to the desperate clawing need to see the other man again. He looked up into the dark tear-filled eyes and smiled gently ‘Hello’ he whispered as Hyungwon sobbed in response throwing himself against Hoseok’s chest causing his rucksack to hit the floor. His arms knew what to do as they wrapped around the dancer pulling him in close and safe. He looked over the taller man’s shoulder into Kihyun and Shownu’s grim faces. He raised his hand to stroke over Hyungwon’s head marvelling at his longer hair as the soft locks drifted through his fingers, he screamed internally at himself for staying away for so long, the beautiful man pushed himself tighter into the embrace and Hoseok made a soft humming noise in reassurance. He cleared his throat and steeled himself before he spoke to the two waiting men ‘ I would suggest you tell them he’s sick and cant join you and then can you please press the button for the top floor as you’re leaving the lift. He’s going with me’ He felt the arms around him tighten in response to his words but kept the eye contact with the others until Shownu suddenly turned to Kihyun placing his hand on his shoulder ‘Come on Ki we’re going’ he turned back to Hoseok ‘I will tell them he’s sick, you’ve got 48 hours tops before they ask more questions and come looking for him’ he started to step out of the lift and Kihyun started to speak looking confused ‘….but…’ as Shownu grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lift doorway, Hoseok heard him say as the door was closing ‘Ki, stop! I still have you with me. He doesn’t have Won, leave them be’ The last image of them as the door closed was Shownu leaning down to plant a kiss on Kihyun’s surprised forehead.

There was silence in the lift as it continued its journey to the top floor, neither man spoke as Hoseok breathed in the unique presence of the beautiful man in his arms. It poured through his body obliterating the dark nightmares he had been carrying for months and for the first time in a long while he was breathing freely. The lift jolted to a stop and he murmured against the dark hair ‘We’re here, nobody will come here until the hyungs come for the dance practice this afternoon.’ The head slowly lifted from his shoulder and he was captivated again by the dark unguarded eyes, he sucked at his lower lip before answering Hoseok in a low breathy voice. ‘I can stay?’ Hoseok made a strangled noise as he leant forward slightly and curled his hands around the other mans thighs and lifted him. Hyungwon immediately koala’d around his body pushing his face tightly back into the crease of his neck. Hoseok could feel him breathing deeply, intermittently holding his breath and he understood the need to adsorb the other man’s essence back into his body as he felt the same. He walked out into the lobby ignoring the glass door on the right providing access to the practice room and turned into a corridor on the left leading down to the small apartment he used when he couldn’t be bothered to travel home after a long day of rehearsals. He felt the cold hands move from their grip on his shoulders and travel up into his hair where the long fingers tangled into his hair holding it in a tight grip. Hoseok groaned softly and heard a small chuckle in response as they reached a heavy wooden door. Hoseok realised he couldn’t punch in the keycode and keep holding Hyungwon crushed to his chest and giggled slightly as he asked ‘Out of my arms koala or you need to punch in the code to the door’ He felt the negative hum at the suggestion of releasing his hold as the husky muffled voice said ‘don’t know the code’ Hoseok kissed the side of his head as he felt a blast of happiness ‘Yes you do, its your birthday’ Even though he had thought it was impossible he found himself embraced even tighter as one hand released his hair to stretch out to the door and punch in the numbers. As the arm returned back to the crush of bodies the cold hand caressed down the side of Hoseok’s face until it came to rest cupping his chin and the thumb swiped lovingly over his lower lip, Hoseok puckered and gently kissed the thumb before the hand returned to its grasp of his hair.

He pushed his way into the sparsely furnished apartment suddenly seeing the emptiness of the rooms now Hyungwon was here. ‘Where we going Koala?’ he asked standing in the middle of the lounge after considering and dismissing the sofa that definitely wasn’t made for snuggling and he had no intention of letting go of his load until he was ordered to. ‘Does this place have a bedroom?’ Hyungwon asked lifting his face from the safety of Hoseok’s neck to take a quick look around the room before returning to his previous position. Hoseok giggled and smiled before answering ‘Yes and its even got clean bedding as I rarely sleep in the bed I usually just crash on the sofa’ he walked towards the far room not questioning where this was leading only glad he had the beautiful man with him and the crushing pain in his chest wasn’t haunting him. 

It was hours later as Hoseok laid naked on the bed with a sleeping man on his chest. Hyungwon’s long legs tapered down over his groin and tangled with his lower limbs; his lovers hands were back tangled in his hair even as he slept. Hoseok held him close in his aching arms as he couldn’t let him go and needed his body close to him to hold off the nightmares. Hoseok shifted slightly and the beautiful man moaned in his sleep increasing the grip on his hair so that it now bordered on painful. ‘Won’ he asked gently ‘you ok?’ and was surprised when the other man raised his head and gave him a small smile. His eyes were soft and sleepy and Hoseok looked at the swollen lips with a tightening in his lower abdomen, the eye contact gently changed as he saw the resurgence of the passion they had shared earlier. ‘You carry on looking at me like that we will start again’ he whispered as he used his arms to pull Hyungwon back up his body until their faces were level and he captured the other mans lower lip between his teeth. The dancer moaned at the friction caused by his naked body being drawn across his muscular lover and leant forward to kiss him gently. He pulled back breathless and slipped his long legs to either side of Hoseok’s hips sitting up, so he was looking down at him smiling. ‘Come on you lump. Show me how much you missed me’ Hoseok stretched his arms up and cupped Hyungwon’s face using his thumbs to caress his cheeks ‘Unfortunately I have practice with the hyungs now, why don’t you sleep and when its finished I’ll come back and we can order food?’ Hyungwon threw himself down beside Hoseok laughing ‘I also like this plan. Go on, go and dance and I will see you when you get back’ he was already snuggling into the warm bedding as Hoseok pulled his favourite blanket over him before searching the floor for his clothing.

The rehearsal ended early after frequent enquiries from his hyungs about his health and limited concentration. He apologised repeatedly blaming tiredness and the men smiled politely and eventually agreed to call it a day. Hoseok walked them to the elevator as they recommended he took some rest. He raised a hand in farewell as the doors closed and walked down the corridor to the flat. He entered quietly kicking off his trainers and walked to the bedroom, he paused with his hand on the door suddenly terrified Hyungwon wouldn’t be on the other side. What if he had left and returned to the others? He felt the tight clench in his chest and the return of the dark drowning fears if he lost him again, his knuckles cracked as he gripped the door handle too tightly. He struggled to get a grip on himself but held his breath before pushing the door inwards, he felt the air explode out of his body as a sob as he looked at Hyungwon sleeping peacefully in the middle of the dishevelled bed, his dark hair was fanned out onto the white pillow and he had wrapped himself completely in the warm blanket Hoseok had placed over him before he had left. The bright new bruises he had caused glared vividly from the exposed neck and pale shoulder causing Hoseok to experience a wave of territorial ownership about the man. He reversed out pulling the door shut quietly and made his way to the kitchen to make a drink. He stood daydreaming about earlier as the smell of fresh coffee filled the room and he heard quiet tapping from the front of the apartment. He frowned as he walked to the door, nobody came to the apartment, he often felt like Rapunzel in her tower as he received no visitors, he wondered if Shownu had returned to tell him he had changed his mind and grimaced at the thought. He pulled the door inwards as the tall man on the hallway raised his arm to knock again on the heavy wood and came face to face with Minyuk. 

His friend slowly dropped his hand as the two men stood looking at each other, he appeared frozen as Hoseok scanned his face unsure of the reason for the visit ‘Is he here?’ Minhyuk eventually asked and Hoseok nodded silently ‘Can I come in?’ he continued and stepped inside kicking off his shoes when Hoseok moved to one side telling him ‘Just go straight ahead and find a seat, do you want coffee?’ watching as the visitor nodded a yes. Hoseok escaped to the kitchen breathing deeply as he gripped the edge of the unit his knuckles turning painfully tight for the second time withing 10 minutes unsure if he could manage the drama Minhyuk could bring. As he walked back into the lounge carrying the coffees Minhyuk was standing at the bedroom door watching Hyungwon sleep, he turned away from the door closing it softly as Hoseok put the cups down on the small table, the visitor walked back to stand next to him before speaking ‘He hasn’t slept that peacefully for months, ……..none of us have’ he stood watching Hoseok closely for any reaction to his words before choosing what to say next carefully ‘do you have any objection to hugging me Soekkie?’ Hoseok lurched forward and grabbed him pulling him into his chest wrapping his arms around the other man’s wiry body. For the second time that day he felt himself clung to by someone he loved as great wracking sobs broke free of the other man’s thin body. Hoseok tried to sooth him by gently stroking his head marvelling at the bright hair and when the storm appeared to be easing he asked, ‘Why the brightly coloured hair again Min?’ The other man pulled away from him with what he could only describe as a sassy look ‘Because I don’t give a shit what they do with it anymore so its snot yellow for this comeback’ Hoseok couldn’t hold back the laugh as Minhyuk moved in again for another hug just as a groggy voice spoke from the bedroom doorway ‘I only went to sleep for a little while and you are already hugging another man’ Minhyuk moved out of Hoseok’s hug and walked towards the other man gently cupping his face as he looked intently at his face. Hyungwon held his gaze watching the uneven blink as his friend obviously found the answer he was searching for ‘I’m happy for you’ Minhyuk whispered smiling and Hyungwon returned the grin but the other man continued ‘However you look as if a rabid vampire has snacked on your neck and the blanket is a bit of a fashion violation’ Hyungwon snorted with laughter as he wrapped himself further in the blanket and smiled at Hoseok ‘Any coffee for me?’ he asked and the other man nodded making his way back towards the kitchen. When he had left the room Minhyuk turned suddenly to Hyungwon ‘Are you mad?’ he whispered loudly but Hyungwon continued to smile happily ‘No Min I’m happy and so is he’ he sat down on the sofa curling his legs up under the blanket as Minhyuk sat next to him a frown crinkling his forehead ‘But how will this work, you heard what the company said?’ The tall man shrugged his shoulders but continued ‘Min we’ve just spent hours re-establishing that we need to be together, the company is the least of our worries’ His friend was still frowning as he asked ‘and the Monbebe’s and Wenee’s?’ Hyungwon’s smile turned soft as he said with confidence ‘They will be happy for us.’


End file.
